Bad Games? Só com os Bad Boys!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: FIC INÉDITA! O que os Bad Boys fazem durante as férias de duas semanas? E quando são as escritoras e o escritor que os põe na linha? E quando eu nem sequer apareço? Uma fic a não perder! CAPÍTULO 2! PAPÉIS SEM GRAÇA! PARTE 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Ora então um bom dia a todos, faz uma boa temporada que não escrevo novas fics nesta secção, sendo esta como uma espécie de "episódio inédito" da fic dos Bad Boys. Passa-se precisamente nesta semana de intervalo antes do próximo capítulo da fic principal onde os Bad Boys vão enfrentar uma dita tarefa, porém não oficial (vocês sabem, não se vota nem coisa que valha.) Mas o ponto interessante nesta fic é algo que raramente acontece nas minhas fics: eu não participo! Aqui sou só narradora. Nesta vez são as escritoras e os escritores que vão dar conta do recado. E a dita tarefa é só…um jogo familiar! Qual? É ler para crer! Boa Leitura!**

**Fic: Bad Game? Só com os Bad Boys…**

**1º Capítulo: Preparação para o diabo**

12 de Maio. Sexta-feira. Se for um dia mais nem se sai da cama! Dá os frosques Shadow! Se gato preto dá azar, imaginem um ouriço super desenvolvido com a mania da febre lá da Maria…ok, ok, já cai para a realidade…pois, o que íamos falar é de seis pobres almas condenadas á morte lenta e á francesa…ok, não exageremos, não assim tão trágico, seria muito pior se tivessem o tempo de vida reduzido a népia que nem a Rosette ou ter uma diabólica raposa de novas caudas presa algures no estômago como o caso do Naruto ou outras coisas de se babar durante as férias que estão próximas…bom, no prédio do clube dos Bad Boys, mais precisamente no quarto deles…

Sesshoumaru: Uhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…(abrindo a goela que nem o papão)..que seca baril…não há nada para se curtir?

Kai: Népia, só vodka, vai um copo?

Sesshoumaru: Não, não quero ficar um puto que nem o Masaru! Olha para ele…ah, o que ele esteve a fazer?

Kai: Naum sei Sesshy…

Lá no cantinho onde está o Masaru…

Sephiroth: Uhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…(tá muita preguiça nestas bandas, não acham?)…bela sesta, o que eu perdi?

Masaru (com uma cara de anjo…o que era escusado): Nada de especial, só babei por cima da tua aseta, escrevi "artolas" na tua testa, fiz uma tatuagem a laser no teu rabo…

Sephiroth: Fizestes o quê? (já a partir para a inspecção)

Masaru: Oh, mas ficou-te bué! Queres dar uma olhada?

Sephiroth: E tu QUERES DAR UMA OLHADA NISTO?

PLOF (deu-lhe uma cacetada com a asa, só que falhou na mira e o Camisa Roxa voou e chocou contra o Sesshy, que já estava no terceiro copo e o conteúdo directo do estômago já azedo saiu recto pela goela fora, no preciso momento em que o Kai virou-se, encarando o cara de cão. Foi no mínimo nojento…)

Kai (com a cara…bem…): SEU CABELUDO COM MAQUILHAGEM RETOCADA, OLHA SÓ QUE FIZESTES COM A MINHA BELA FIGURA! (alguém discorda?)

Toc toc (bateram á porta)

Shadow (em direcção á porta): Quem é o filho da truta que vem a esta hora do campeona…

PLOF

Xia: Olá Bad Boys!

Littledark: As miúdas vão boas?

FireKai: O vinho está fresco?

Kaena: O papa odeia católicos?

Todos: ¬¬

Brunnekinha-chan: Ei, nem sequer nos cumprimentam? Nem aperto de mão nem nada?

Erikita-chan: Prefiro apertar-lhes o pescoço!

Sl43r-s4k0r4: A estas coisas fofas e lindas? Nah…

Lyocko: Mas os manos estão calados pourquoi?

Yura: O cão comeu-lhes a língua…

Sesshoumaru: ORA SUA…

Masaru: Se não é a patroa, são elas e ele…

Tala: Valha isso! A KnucklesParva deu o berro!

Só por hoje, meu filho…(estalando os punhos)

Katz: Onde é que se enfiou o preto?

Xia: Naum xei, ainda há pouco estava praguejar ao chegar á porta…oops…(caiu-lhe a ficha)…

PLOF (repentinamente o Shadow arrancou a porta que o pressionava contra a parede, rangendo a dentuça com um vermelho a cintilar sobre os espinhos)

E aqui todos nós sabemos o que acontece quando ele fica vermelho…não sabemos?

…

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

…

Ficou tudo feito num oito: o quarto, as escritoras e o escritor, a minha conta mínimas…não queriam estar na minha pele….

Uns minutinhos para que a malta se restabeleça…

Kai: Que vieram cá fazer?

FireKai: Fazer-vos vida negra, duh!

Bad Boys: ¬¬

Littledark: Ah, e um pombo-correio vestido á alentejana entregou-nos isto á pouco…(mostrando um envelope)

Tala: Quem mandou isso?

Littledark: A KnucklesGirl…

Bad Boys: QUEIMA ISSO FORTE!

Katz: Muita consideração pela patroa, que exemplares…

Littledark: Olhem, eu vou ler…

E tudo debruçou-se para ler a maldita carta. Lá estava escrito…

_Olá Bad Chatos feitos chatos e escritoras e escritor camaradas._

Masaru: ¬¬ Lisonjeadora…

FireKai: Cala a boca!

Continuando…

_Eu ia para aí, mas aconteceu uma série de inconvenientes lá na avenida que me fizeram dar a volta á cabeça e pensei um pouco para variar. Olhem, tomam cuidado com os semáforos! Estão lá aqueles malabaristas com fogo a fazer espectáculo tamanho que tive mesmo de parar o carro para apreciar. As coisas aqueceram quando um dos gajos pôs a arder o meu carro ao atirar um cocktail molotov ao pára-brisas! Tive de sair dali óbvio! Nesse momento surgiu um outro malabarista pela direita e mandou um chimpanzé amestrado para dentro do meu carro vestido com um fato com isolante térmico. O raio do macaco, preto que nem o Shadow, treinado na casinha do Bóris, roubou-me o rádio do carro e o volante, pá! Para que não visse a cena, dois falcões de caça rasaram-me a maçarola, sem que eu tivesse provas a apresentar ao raio da polícia! E quando o chimpanzé voltou, os malabaristas fugiram numa trotineta motorizada verde vomitada, fazendo uma pirâmide humana e a cantar "Eu tenho 2 amores" em direcção a outro semáforo. Como fiquei sem volante, fui a pé até á esquadra e agora estou na sala de espera, escoltada por duas prateleiras com pernas que acho têm o nome de agentes de GNR…_

_Não esperem por mim para o jantar!_

_KnucklesGirl_

Todos: ¬¬

Kai: Mete-se com os malabaristas e o destino cai-lhe na carcaça! Levou das boas! BEM FEITO!

Tala: Apoiado!

Masaru: Tomara que a polícia a faça suar a pires!

Sesshoumaru: Achatá-la para Azkaban!

Sephiroth: No encalce do Sirius Black!

Bad Boys: YO!

Escritoras e escritor: "Psicóticos…"

Littledark: Antes que se lembrem de nos correr daqui para fora, vocês gostariam de jogar um jogo connosco a estilo Verdade ou Consequência?

Shadow: Quié isso? É de comer?

Kaena: É de te entalar os espinhos pelo focinho fora se for necessário, ratazana!

Shadow: Tou calado…

Tala: E que jogo é esse?

Lyocko: Ah, batipzámo-lo de "O papel é manda-chuva e tu lambe-botas!"

Masaru: Que raio de jogo é esse? O que temos de fazer? (pergunta demente…)

Sephiroth: Fazer que o papel manda, talvez…(retorquiu o super-inteligente psico-anjo)

Brunnekinha-chan: Yep, e fomos nós que inventámos esse jogo!

Kai: Quê? Tou fora! (levantando-se)

Katz: Ow ow ow ow ow, pra onde vais, mano? Já para aqui ou levas no rabo!

Kai: Antes no rabo do que na minha reputação!

Tala: Estás com medo men?

O Riscas Ambulantes interrompeu logo a marcha. Ele podia chorar aos seus pés ou chuchar o dedo chulé, mas insinuar que está com medo NUNCA! Sentou-se novamente e a encarar o safado do Tala…

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Muito bem, as regras são as seguintes: todos recebem um pedaço de papel onde vocês têm de escrever uma ordem qualquer.

Erikita-Chan: Depois metem os papeis dobrados neste pote aqui e aí cada um vai biscar um papel aleatoriamente. O que tiver lá escrito, tem de ser feito.

Sephiroth: E nos calhar o nosso próprio papel?

Erikita-Chan: Faz-se na mesma, é melhor terem cuidado com que vão escrever, não que não ache que alguém ainda se vai ferrar aqui…

Bad Boys: ¬¬

Kaena: Ora bem, quando eu disser, todo o Mundo escreve no seu papel, okie dokie?

Todos (excepto os Bad Boys): YO!

Kaena: GO!

E lá começou a escrita colectiva (ora bolas, queria estar lá!). Pouco tempo depois já todos tinham colocado o seu respectivo papel no pote.

Littledark: Muito bem…(a chocalhar o pote)…quem é o primeiro?

Shadow: Vá eu saber?

Tala: Bando de retardados, vou eu então, pá! (levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao meio do círculo formado pelo grupo e enfiou a mão no pote. Pegou num papel e deu uma vista de olhos)

**Fim do 1º capítulo**

**E então? Tinha logo de acabar na melhor parte, pois não? Gosto de fazer suspense, é vida! Mas no problem, o segundo e último capítulo sai terça-feira, ao mesmo tempo que a fic "O clube dos Bad Boys"! Fiquem bem e mandem-me reviews! Pleaseee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terça-feira! Já não era sem tempo, pois não? A ansiedade era assim tanta? Missão cumprida, hehehehehe. Bem, sem mais demoras, apresento o segundo capítulo desta fic, onde vamos ver como este tal jogo vai decorrer…de mal para pior! Boa Leitura!**

_Littledark: Muito bem…(a chocalhar o pote)…quem é o primeiro?_

_Shadow: Vá eu saber?_

_Tala: Bando de retardados, vou eu então, pá! (levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao meio do círculo formado pelo grupo e enfiou a mão no pote. Pegou num papel e deu uma vista de olhos)_

**2º Capítulo: Papelada sem graça! Parte 1**

Chegara a hora…o destino tão cruel e cobiçoso iria encarar o seu papel sobre os homens…em português significa que mais vale o Tala dar os frosques em vez que deitar os seus olhos sobre as palavras descritas no pedaço de papel…ainda queres ler o bicho, Tala? Ok…

Silêncio no ar, fisgas nos dedos, suor em pires, macacas dementes (tou a brincar…), o ruivo espetado olhou para o destino em papel…

Tala: QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? (berrou para todo o bairro ouvir, converteu-se em pedra e o papel caiu nas mãos do FireKai)

Sem aguentar mais, o dito escritor leu em voz alto o raio do papel:

"_Beijar o Kai, na boca."_

Escritoras: QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÊÊÊÊ? (fizeram tamanho e juntamente com o Kai (!) deram o berro temporariamente…)

Que cena, meu, fogo!

Bad Boys e FireKai: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Até me dá pena…NÉPIA! Hehehehehehehehe!

Masaru: Ó mano (dando chutes à Pedra Russa Ruiva), não vale virar pedra para fugir ao destino! Dá um beijo aos Riscas, afinal para isso existem os yaois!

Tala: NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA, ORA! EU NÃO VOU GASTAR O MEU BATOM NESSE PIVETE AÍ!

Kai: PIVETE É A MACACA QUE TE P#$&$!

Shadow: Anda lá pivete, tasca aí um beijinho ao Kai! (empurrando o ruivo ferrado em direcção do agoniado passaroco flamejante)

Kai: Peraí os cavalos, e se eu não quiser?

FireKai: Isto é contra vontade, percelambido? Afinal, já fizeram isso antes, não?

Sesshoumaru: Sê forte, pá, tu capricha aí, ok?

Mas o Tala nem questionou em caprichar ou coisa que valha. Sem paciência em aturar mais humilhações, o Kai levantou-se para se bazar dali. Porém o Sephiroth, que não queria perder a cena nem por vingança a este mundo, esticou o pé, fazendo que o Riscas caísse de cara no chão.

Ah, e as escritoras só recuperaram do berro agora…

Sephiroth: Daqui não sais, Hiwatari! Fica e encara o teu amor proibido!

Não havia remédio. O Tala vagarosamente aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se perante o Kai que ainda está deitado a rezar Ave Maria, virando-lhe a cabeça e deu um beijinho bem leve nos lábios dele. Após esta cena, os outros Bad Boys (excepto o Sephiroth) e o FireKai caíram para o lado, a rir das caras dos dois ferrados, enquanto as escritoras roíam as unhas.

Tala: Eca, eca, eca, eca…(cuspindo para tudo o que era lado, enquanto o Kai aplicava desodorizante nos lábios)

Pouco tempo depois, assim que a malta se restabeleceu do teatro bem feito…(lol), a Kaena decidiu ser a próxima. Com medo mas também ansiosa se calhasse beijar algum dos bombons, enfiou a mão no pote e leu o seu papel:

"_Dar um soco bem forte ao Masaru"_

O Kai deu um sorriso bem discreto, tinha-lhe calhado o papel dele. A pobre escritora ficou completamente sem graça, pois ela apoiava o Masaru. Porém, este, com um sorriso todo safado, levantou-se e encarou-a…

Masaru: Anda lá, mana, se o papel diz que tens de me dar um soco, tens mesmo de me ferrar a pele!

Kaena: Mas mas mas…

Masaru: Força com o punho pá, um soco teu não pode ser pior do que receber um beijo do Tala!

Tala: Problemático demente, filho da p#$#!

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Vai Kaena, acaba com a raça dele!

Erikita-chan: O puto é danado, ninguém dá-lhe pela falta!

Brunnekinha-chan: Se não és tu, somos nós! (estalando os punhos)

Masaru: Ui, anda logo, antes que a plateia feminina me caia em cima!

Kaena: Ok! (posicionou-se, ganhou balanço e…)

PLOF ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (enfiou o punho no meio da cara do Masaru, com tamanha força que ele foi arremessado, chocando contra o Sephiroth e BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM…contra a parede)

Kaena: Masaru-kun! Perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão,…

Masaru: Estou finex, no problem! (levantando-se) Eca, eca, porra! (para o Sephiroth) Tinhas logo de me enfiar a aseta na minha boca, vou passar uma semana a cuspir penas!

Sephiroth: É o que acontece quando se voa de boca aberta!

Masaru: Nhé nhé, falas como uma freira! (voltando ao círculo)

Littledark: Está a doer a dentuça, men?

Masaru (com uma voz esquisita): Não, nem dentuça nem papuça! "Aiiiiiiii, putz, desde quando é que a Kaena pratica karaké? Acho que parti um osso…"

Yura: Ok, se ninguém se oferece…(levantou-se, enfiou a mão no pote e leu seu papel que dizia…)

"_Comer churrasco"_

Ninguém comentou. Toda feliz, a Yura foi até á mesa onde era suposto estar servido o lanche dos Bad Boys e botou uma boa perna de frango pela goela abaixo (com osso e tudo! Ah, no problem, a gripe das aves ainda não chegou cá, pois não?)

Tala: Não é justo, ela acaba com o nosso lanche e eu tive de tascar um beijo ao Kai!

Masaru: E eu levei nas fuças!

Sesshoumaru: Levaram com azar, nunca se sabe…

Tala e Masaru (lançando um olhar assassino ao Shadow…porque será?)

Katz: Então, tava bom? (enquanto a Yura sentava-se ao seu lado)

Yura: BLURGH (arrotou em força como resposta)

Xia: Minha vez! (sem permissão, correu até ao pote e arrebentou um papel dela. Lá dizia…)

"_Imitar um stôr de Inglês"_

Ora chica banita! De toda a papelada lá encaixada, tinha logo de lhe calhar o seu próprio papel. Merde, merde, merde…

Sesshoumaru: Como assim um stôr de Inglês? Não tou a ver…

Xia: SHUT UP, STUPID DOG! (bradou mesmo na cara dele)

Sesshomaru: Oro?

Shadow: Hehehe, dá-lhe patroa!

Xia: QUIET STINKY RAT! (batendo no bicho com um lápis)

Shadow: Au au au au au, stop!

Xia: And you said what you are the ultimate life form? Fool, faker!

Shadow: I heard that!

Xia: SILENCE, DAM IT! (todo o mundo se encolheu)

Shadow: Miau…

Xia: Any questions?

Todos: (balançando negativamente)  
Xia: Fine! The end, sayonara, good bye! Next! (sentou-se no seu lugar)

Sesshoumaru: Ok…(meio hesitante devido ao sermão)…(enfiou a patinha no pote e retirou um papel. Lá dizia…)

"_Dançar balé"_

De mal para pior, o queixo de todo mundo caiu! Porém…

Todos: …AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Já devem estar a pensar que o Sesshoumaru já tinha intenção de ferrar a boca de todos por esta cena, não? A verdade é que…

Sesshoumaru: Ok! (de pontas nos pés como os bailarinos)

FireKai: Ó pá, vais mesmo dançar balé?

Sesshoumaru: Um demónio lindo como eu nunca vira as costas a um desafio. Nem que mais tarde encrava as garras ás bundas das testemunhas.

Todos: (engolem seco)

Preparem as pipocas, o cara de cão dança balé! Começou a tocar a música de balé, mais precisamente a mesma de "Barbie e o Quebra-Nozes" e o Sesshoumaru pôs-se a dançar na ponta dos pés, rodopiava e dava aqueles saltinhos de pernas abertas, com um sorriso colgate. Assim que terminou…

Todos: …(cri cri cri cri cri…)

Aos poucos todos começaram a bater palmas, sem conseguirem acreditar na cena que acabaram de testemunhar…(china pá! Estão ferrados! O cara de cão disse que ia…ai!)

Kai: Só falta saberes dançar o Lago dos Cisnes!

O cara de cão preferiu não fazer pio, lançando-lhe um sorriso colgate…

Kai???? (mas que atiradiço é esse, pá?)

FireKai: Ora bem, posso ser eu agora?

**Fim do 2º capítulo**

**Ai, voltei a enganar-me! Esqueci-me que sois muitos, logo o capítulo teria de ser muito comprido. Mas actualizei mais cedo para compensar! Sábado sai o próximo capítulo! Fiquem bem e mandem-me reviews, tá?**


End file.
